riptide
by xSasuNeko
Summary: ItaXSasu. Sasuke and Itachi dont know there brothers and are now attending the same school. Sasuke is on drugs and with Naruto but what secrets is Sasuke keeping? will him and itachi ever be togethor? READ SUMMERY INSIDE
1. Two is better than one

ItaSasu Fanfciton

I don't own Naruto!

_**Riptide**_

_**Summery: **__**Sasuke and ITachi are unawhere they are related and with Sasuke no even knowing his last name how could he possible know? Sasuke is addicted to heroin and many other drugs and pill related products and is in need of real love. He is currently in a relationship with the blonde kid Naruto Uzumaki, but what secrets is Sasuke hiding? When he unwillingly (at first) gets closer to the knew student at kohona high Itachi Uchiha when Sasuke was really never good at getting know people or letting them in. lets see what happened. **_

_**It will have songs in each chapter.**_

_**Rated M for drugs, language, lemon's in later chapters 3 **_

_**Chapter1 :Two is better than one **_

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought<br>"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
>'Cause everything you do and words you say<br>You know that it all takes my breath away  
>And now I'm left with nothing<em>

Itachi sat at the counter at Gomez's Pharmacy with a dull expression planted on his face. The _weasel frowned; his new job wasn't exactly exciting or a thrill in that matter until…_

Ring. The Door opens

Itachi looked up only too see Sasuke, a Seventh grader from his new school approach the counter. "Uchiha…Didn't know you worked here…" He said with no emotion while taking out an empty pill bottle from his pocket and placing it on the counter. "Lean something knew everyday don't we Sasuke…" Itachi spat back. Sasuke frowned and decided it was best to get the point. Sasuke didn't like making conversation. " I need a refill on Aerdal" (don't know how to spell that, but it's a pain killer) Itachi sighed. " I need an ID." Sasuke began rummaging through his pockets and then realized he didn't have his fake ID. Sasuke glanced behind him, still a serious look planted on his face. "How can this kid not smile….?" Itachi thought to himself, while waiting patiently for the kid to come up empty handed, either way he already knew he was under eighteen, Sasuke was now at a loss. " Hey Naruto." He spoke and a blonde kid popped out from the corner of Itachi's eye. "Whatttttttttttttttttttttttt?" Sasuke frowned deepend. "Do you have your ID , I need to get my Adi…." Naruto frowned. "Naw, man I don't sorry…" Sasuke sighed…"Can I give you my date of birth Uchiha?" Itachi smirked. " You could but it would be a fake date of birth because I know you two are only in the seventh grade…." Sasuke grew angry…if he didn't have his Aderal (once again…don't know how to spell….) then he will have a melt down. "Fuck you Uchiha." He spat while grabbing Naruto by the collar of his shirt and dragging him out of the pharmacy.

Itachi rolled his eyes and sat down. "That kid is so…different…why am I even thinking about him, he's an ass…but something about him…has got me coming under…"

With Naruo and Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke..we should throw a party…we haven't done that in a while…" Naruto smirked while taking a sip of his vodka. Sasuke sighed while also taking a chug of his vodka. "Not until I get my adi…I need it now" He spat while pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them like an innocent child. Naruot looked his way. "Why don't you call Deidara….maybe he'll have some…oh and ask him if he wants to come over for a party!" Sauske Sighed and picked up his phone and dialed the number.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?"

"Hey Dei, do you have any aderal? And do you wanna come over…I guess?"

"uhm, yeah sure man…" Deidara didn't particularly like giving drugs to a minor, but him and Sasuke have been friends for so long that it just happens…

"Can I bring a friend?"

"uhm…sure…the more the merrier I guess"

"Sweet, bye un"

With Dei and Itachi

"Must I attend this….party your speaking of Dei, I'm pretty sure Naruto and Sasuke don't want to see the like of me in there own home…especially after today…" Dei frowned. "Man Itachi just forget about it…it was nothing I bet they already forgot about it un!" Itachi sighed. "I would feel really out of place Dei…its not my crowd, really" " I don't care un! You're coming whether you want too or not, beside I wanna see you and Sasuke kiss…." Itachi grew a bit red in the face. "How did you?" "I'm just smart!" Dei spoke with enthusiasm in his voice. Itachi frowned. "What about Naruto?" Dei frowned. "Do you wanna know something itachi?' Itachi grined and stood up and straighted his collar on his shirt in the mirror. "Sure…" Dei frowned. "I've known Sasu for years and well he's told me things…" Itachi laughed lightly. " What kind of things…?" Dei sighed. "Well, he's only with Naruto because he has no where else to go, his mom kicked him out months ago and Naruto was the only one willing to take him in…it's sad when you think about it un…" Itachi smiled. "Oh really…?" Dei nodded with a smile slowly growing a crossed his face. Itachi smiled widdend. " Well in that case…Sasuke will be mine.."

AT Naruto's

Sasuke sat in the corner of the room waiting for Dei and his friend to arrive. He really needed his pills. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn't get some kind of high. (not a good feeling to have…trust me)

Knock

Knock

Knock

"YIIPPIII THERE HERE!" Naruto shouted while flying to the door only now in shock when he did open it (did that make since?)

Naruto gasped. "UCJHIHA! What are YOUUU doing here" Naruto crossed his arms angrily.

"Naruto…" Sasuke spoke with no emotion. "Don't be rude….let out guests enter…" Itachi could see Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. "damn he looks hot…in his HIM hoddie and tight pants…how I would love too…" Itachi's thought were interrupted Sasuke. "Dei, do you have my shit?" Dei frowned. "I suppose I do Sasu" 'He says while handing Sasuke a bottle of pills. Itachi gasped "DEIDARA!" Dei stepped back holding his hands up. "Hahahah…what are friends for?" Itachi looked angry. Dei then nudged Itachi in the shoulder and moved his eyes towards Sasuke who was leaving towards the garage for a smoke. Itachi obeyed and fallowed.

With Sasuke and Itachi xD

_So maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one  
>But there's so much time<br>To figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Sasuke sat on the step outside of the garage and lit up a cig. Itachi came out and sat by the raven and smiled. Sasuke glared at the Uchiha and then looked at his cig. "What are you doing out here?" Itachi felt a little offended by the comment Sasuke had made. "Dei told me to come out here and talk to you." Sasuke glanced at Itachi confused. "Why?" Itachi only shrugged. " I guess he wants us to get to know each other." Sasuke frowned; he was never good at that. "K…good luck" Itachi laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke's frown depends as he whispered. "Nothing…" Itachi nudged Sasuke's shoulder. "Really I want to know." Sasuke sighed. " In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly good at getting to know people." Itachi smiled and leaned in and whispered. "Well maybe you should try and let me get to know you…" and with that he pressed his lips against Sasukes. Sasuke dropped his cig and his eyes flew wide open, but then went half lidded and finally closed and depend the kiss. Itachi licked Sasuke's lips asking for entrance. Sasuke's lips parted and Itachi slid his wet tang (how the hell do you spell that? SORRYYY TDONT SHOOT ME) inside Sasuke mouth and began to explore the young boys mouth with excitement. Itachi then ran his hand under Sasuke's hoddie and shirt and began to play with his nipple which made Sasuke let out a moan which told Itachi he was enjoying himself. Sasuke ran his hands through itachi's long thick black hair, undoing it from the pony tail it had been in.

_I remember every look upon your face  
>The way you roll your eyes<br>The way you taste  
>You make it hard for breathing<br>'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
>I think of you and everything's okay<br>I'm finally now believing_

The door flew open and there stood and stunned Naruto. "SASUKE!" Sasuke jumped about ten feet in the air and glanced at Naruto with despite eyes that looked like they could fill with tears. "N-naru… it's not what it looks like!" Sasuke jumped away from Itachi and ran over to Naruto who was walking away angrily into the other room.

With Naru and Sasu

"Naruto please stop and listen to me!" Naruto grunted and turned to Sasuke with a frown. "Why should I teme! I just saw you kissing another guy…that like…WASN'T ME!" Naruto crossed his arms in irritation. "Naruto you do it all the time!" Sasuke shouted at the blonde , a tear floating down his pale face. "So, I don't do it when your around!" He shouted back to the raven haired boy. "Yeah you do all the fucking time!" Naruto turned the other way glancing out the window. Sasuke sighed, he didn't want to be with the blonde, but it was the only place he had to stay…the only place he could call a home…Sasuke sighed. "Please Naruto…give me one more chance…" Naruto grind at Sasuke. "Fine BUT , you're mine tonight teme…" and with that he walked away leaving Sasuke standing there like a hopeless fool.

_That maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one  
>But there's so much time<br>To figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<br>And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Itachi came behind Sasuke and laid a hand on his shoulder which made Sasuke jump. "Shhh…it's just me…I'm sorry…" Sasuke only shook his head. "It's fine…." Sasuke sat down and layed his face in his hands and began to hold back sobs. He didn't want to have Sex with Naruto, he didn't want to be with Naruto he just wanted to be happy. What was he to do now?

1st chapter down. Want more? NO BAD RATINGS OR WORDS !

Song Two is better than one by boys like girls.


	2. Monster

Chapter Two: Monster

_His little whispers.  
>Love Me. Love Me.<br>That's all I ask for.  
>Love Me. Love Me.<br>He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
>Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something<em>.

Sasuke stared at himself in the Mirror as he dropped the razor blade in his hand and blood came dripping down from his pale wrists. He slide down the wall of the pure white bathroom and began to sob.

Bang

Bang

Bang

"Teme! Come on! Remember our deal….." Those just made Sasuke want to cry even more…if only he was here. Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom with only a shirt and and wrist bands and Naruto glomped him and began to kiss him furiously. Naruto dragged them over to the bed and he layed on top of Sasuke.

"Now teme…you'll enjoy this.."

_Monster.  
>How should I feel?<br>Creatures lie here.  
>Looking through the window...<em>

Naruto began to slowly take off Sasuke's pants and when they were off that's when hell rows.

They began kissing furiously again, Sasuke moaned in Naruto's mouth as Naruto reached his other hand down and played with Sasuke's nipple rubbing it between his fingers. Then he began to bite down on Sasuke's pale neck which made Sasuke whimper in reply. "N-Naruto…please s-stop" Naruto looked at Sasuke and smirked. "Why Teme, don't you want me, you don't let me have my fun and your out on your ass so shut up and enjoy what you get!"

_That night he caged her.  
>Bruised and broke her.<br>He struggled closer.  
>Then he stole her<em>

"You've been a bad boy Sasuke…I think I'll do it dry…." Sasuke's eyes widened in fright. This was going to hurt. What did he ever do to deserve this? Naruto grabbed a pair of hand cuffs and hooked Sasuke into them and then to the bed.

Sasuke was done fighting…he was just DONE. He has had enough of it all. Naruto put Sasuke's legs over his shoulders and placed himself at Sasuke's entrance. And then he entered him without warning. Sasuke screamed and shook and fought for what it seemed to be his life. Naruto then began thrusting in and out of the boy. "S-sasuke your so hot" Naruto leaned his head back and let himself enjoy the please he was giving to more himself then Sasuke.

_Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
>Silent Pain.<br>Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams_

"I-I-Itachi…" Sasuke spat trying to squirm from Naruto's flaming cock inside him. How how much it hurt. Naruto paused and glared at the Unknown Uchiha. "What did you say?" He spat pulling out of Sasuke. Sasuke then realize he had made a big mistake. "Naru-uto…I" Sasuke muttered shaking rapidly trying to get out of the cuffs. He began to cry. Before he knew it he was thrown out the door of Naruto's house with his cloths flying behind him. " AND STAY OUT!" And with that Naruto slammed the door.

_Monster.  
>How should I feel?<br>Creatures lie here.  
>Looking through the windows.<br>I will.  
>Hear their voices.<br>I'm a glass child.  
>I am Hannah's regrets<em>

_With Naruto Later that night_

Ring.

Ring

Ring

"Hello Uzumaki speaking"

"Hey Naruto It's Dei is Sasuke There?"

Naruto frowned. "Nope I kicked him out"

Dei went wide eyed! "What? Why?"

"Lets just say he shouldn't be moaning any one elses name except mine…"

Dei frowned. "Well where is he?"

Naruto chuckled. " I don't know, why should I care?"

"Don't you love him…?"

"No" Naruto simply spat and hung up.

ITachi and Dei

Ring

Ring

Ring

"What's up Dei?"

"Naruto kicked Sasuke out on his ass"

"What? Where is he?"

"No one knows…you should go look for him…"

"I will right now, thanks Dei

_Monster.  
>How should I feel?<br>Turn the sheets down.  
>Murder ears with pillow lace.<br>There's bath tubs.  
>Full of glow flies.<br>Bathe in kerosene.  
>Their words tattoed in his veins, yeah. <em>

Chapter two done.

Sorry for the shortness.

Next will be longer. Promise.

Song Monster by Meg and Dia


	3. Broken

Chapter 3

Broken

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away<br>I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<em>

Sasuke was walking down the road which happened to be Itachi's street. Itachi pulled up in his black cube (HAHAHAHAH GATTA LOVE THOSE CARS)

"Sasuke! I found you"

Sasuke stopped walking. "I believe you have…the question is…why were you looking for me?"

"Naruto…kicked you out?"

Sasuke just nodded in reply.

Itachi opened the door to the passenger seat. "Get in, you can stay with me."

Sasuke just shook his head and kept walking.

Itachi drove up to him again.

"Sasuke! Get in…"

"No, I don't want to be a burden to you or anyone else…"

"You wont be, please get in…."

"fine." He blatnely said while hopping in Itachi's car. "What are you driving..a toaster?"

Itachi laughed. "If that's what you want to call it. "

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

They pulled into the driveway of a rather large house that was navy blue. "Your house is nice…" Sasuke managed to whisper. "He seems really shaken up.." Itachi thought to himself pulling the keys out of the ignition. "Lets go inside Sasuke." Itachi opened the door and then he and Sasuke went inside.

They went inside and Sasuke sat on the couch and close his eyes. He was shaking uncontrollably. Itachi went over and cupped the boys face in his hands. "What's wrong Sasuke? You're trembling…" Memories of Naruto entered Sasuke's mind and he shuddered. "N-Nothing…just tired"

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore_

Sasuke then crawled into itachi's lap and cuddled into him, it almost seemed as if he was unaware of what he was doing. Itachi was worried, why was the little one shaking so badly, he seemed so shaky and in such a fragile state. Itachi hugged the young fourteen year olds shaky body against his own. Itachi then leaned down and kissed him.

"W-hy do you keep on kissing me?" Itachi asked shakily. Itachi smiled. "Isn't it obvious enough?" Sasuke only shook his head. He doesn't remember what a good kiss was like. A good touch…a good anything seemed to be faded from his mind. Itachi then frowned. "I really like you Sasuke, I havn't felt like this for anyone." For the some reason Sasuke felt confortable with this man, safe and secure as if he knew he would never do anything to harm him. Sasuke then kissed Itachi bad.

The kissed depend. ITachi licked Sasuke's lower lip asking for entrence once again. Sasuke allowed and parted his lips and allowed the older uchiha to enter. Itachi bit down on Sasukes toung (how the fuck do you spell that? Don't shoot me) receiving a loud moan from Sasuke. Itachi reached his hand under Sasuke shirt and played with his hard nipple in between his cold fingers once again hearing a moan in reply from the younger unknown uchiha. Sasuke wrapped his arms around itachi trying to bring him closer to depen the kiss. The parted both gasping for air. It ended a little to soon for Sasuke. If itachi would have looked down at Sasuke private area he would have known Sasuke was enjoying himself.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
>I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away<br>There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<em>

"That's enough for tonight Sasuke, you said you were tired." Itachi smiled and winked his eyes at Sasuke. Sasuke looked down and then took Itachi's hand and placed it on his own erection and looked at Itachi with despite eyes. Itachi obeyed and unzipped and unbuttoned Sasukes pants and cupped his pulsing erection in his hands. Sasuke moans loudly and leaned his head back. Itach ibegan to pump Sasuke slowly loving the sounds that the raven was making."N-no use your mouth…please I-itachi" Sasuke muttured out. Itachi got excited then setted him and sasuke in a position where Sasuke was laying down and Itachi was sitting between his legs. Itachi then took the head of Sasuke's cock into his mouth, sucking it and licking around it and then he took him whole. Sasuke gasped and arched his hips deep throating himself into Itachi's mouth. With Sasuke's eyes half lided he could barely see the uchiha bobbing his head up and down. Sasuke began to squirm around. "I-Itachi…I'm close." Sasuke bucked his hips once again with a loud moan of pleasure. "I-I-Itachi I'm going to…" And with that Sasuke came inside of itachis warm mouth. Itachi sucked the raven dry and watched Sasuke come down from his orgasm.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<br>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

Itachi zipped Sasuke back up and laid next the the little one and hugged him. "Will you be mine Sasuke?" Itachi asked with a smile. Sasuke glanced at the Uchiha with hope and he nodded and snuggled into itachi and with that they slept snuggled together.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

Sasuke woke up with a little bit of fright and looked to see Itachi sleeping soundly next to him. He was shaky which meant he needed a hit, a hit of one of the most dangerous drugs and if he didn't he would end up throwing up (Withdrawal) Sasuke stood up and went to his bag and got out a needle with some liquid in it and went to the bathroom and slid down the wall and pulled up his sleeve which many scars and cuts could now be scene. He injected it into his arm and his breath began to slow down and he breathed in heavily. This is what he needed.

Itachi aroused and realized his Sasuke was not by him and then saw the bathroom light on so he went and approached it only to find his eyes widened in shock seeing his baby boy shooting up.

"Sasuke! Stop!" Sasuke jumped about 5 feet and threw the needle across the rather large bathroom. "I-Itachi…you knew I …" Itachi knelt down to Sasuke's level and held him close. "I didn't know it was this bad…." A tear rolled down Itachi's face. Sasuke whipped away the tear and looked into Itachi's eyes. "It's okay…" Itachi only frowned and shook his head. "No, it's not, your hurting yourself Sasuke, you need to stop I'm going to get you help." Sasuke shuddered. "W-What do you mean?" "Rehab." Itachi spat. Sasuke shook his head quickly. "N-no, I can stop on my own…I hate hospitals." Itachi cupped Sasuke's face in his hands. "YOU. WILL. DIE. SASUKE." Itachi looked scary to Sasuke, he had never sceen him like this. "I-if I overdose…I'll go…." Sasuke whispered. Itachi only frowned…he didn't want that to happen either. "Sasuke….." Itachi ran his hand through Sasuke's blue black hair. "I promise…Itachi…" and with that he hugged itachi for dear life. "I will remember this promise Sasuke"

_You've gone away  
>You don't feel me here anymore <em>

_3__rd__ chapter done! Woot! _

_What could happen next? _

_Song Broken by Amy lee and seather _


	4. Futuristic Lovers

Chapter 4 futuristic lover (LEMON)

I don't own naruto! Well…here you go xD thanks for all the awesome reviews!

_You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil?<br>Could you be an angel?_

Sasuke sat on Itachi's bed waiting paciently for him to come to bed. Itachi came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a robe. Sasuke's face went red. Itachi laughed. "Why so red?" Sasuke covered his face with his arms. "I'm not!"

Itachi went over and crawled onto of the younger Uchiah and pushed his hands to the side, pinning Sasuke to the bed. "Why, yes you are" Itachi then leaned down and kissed him passionately.

Sasuke gapped his lips allowing Itachi to enter inside his warm heated wet mouth. (here we go with that word….dont know how to spell it) Itachi entered with his pulsing toung *(,) Itachi stopped and looked up at Sasuke. "Do…you want to..?" Sasuke nodded and began taking off Itachi's robe. When it was off Sasuke started giving little butterfly kisses all over Itachi's smooth creamy chest. Itachi let out a moan while going down and biting Sasuke's neck.. Sasuke moan loudly and wrapped his arms around his brothers neck.

_Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<br>Leaves my body glowing_

Itachi then took off Sasukes shirt and played with his hard nipples and bit down on one none to gently which made Sasuke moan and arch his back. Sasuke cupped Itachi's face in his hands and whispered. "I want you inside me…." Itachi obeyed and went and grabbed a bottle of lube that was under his bed and coated his fingers with it. "Spread your legs…" Itachi spoke. Sasuke did as he was told. Before Sasuke new it his pants were off and he was completely in the nude. He jumped as he felt a cold finger inside his entrance moving around. Itachi began to search for his special spot. Sasuke felt another finger inserted. He arched his back trying to ram down on his brothers fingers. When the third finger was entered Sasuke jumped and yelped out. "found it…." Itachi whispered as he rubbed against Sasuke's prostate causing Sasuke to squirm and moan. "I-Itachi ahh!" Itachi then grabed Sasuke's hard member and began to stroke it gently while pulling his fingers in and out of his unknown otouto.

_They say, be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you_

"I-Itachi I'm I'm cum-" Sasuke came all over Itachi's hand. Itachi laughed. "My, My you cum fast." Sasuke grew angry. "I-its not funny…" Itachi pulled out of his brother then positioned himself at his entrance and started to enter him. Sasuke arched his back and cried out itachi's name. Itachi was all the way inside him when he flipped them over to where Sasuke was on top but Itachi was still inside him.

_You're from a whole 'nother world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light_

Itachi went wide eyed when Sasuke went down on him slowly, but his pace quickened. Sasuke cock happily flopping against Itachi's stomach. Itachi tried to hit Sasukes prostate each time he came down. Itachi could feel the walls around his pulsing member close in which was telling him he was close. He wanted to stay in Sasuke as long as he could so he flipped them back over and began thrusting and pumping Sasuke. Sasuke moaned while cumming all over him and Itachi's stomach which Itachi came at the same time inside Sasuke.

_Kiss me, kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison_

They were both panting heavily as Itachi collapsed next to Sasuke and pulled up the covers to cover them both. Sasuke snuggled up to Itachi and fell asleep.

_Take me, take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction_

VERY SHORT CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY ,

THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONG AND ANGSY I PROMISE!

Angst. Angst, angst.

Song E.T katy Perry


	5. Nymphetamine

Chapter 5! Nymphetamine

OH BABY! ANGST! If you like angst you'll love this…

I'm currently having a (I have no cig moment so I'm writing this chapter to destract myself xD)

_Lead to the river  
>Midsummer, I waved<br>A "V" of black swans  
>On with hope to the grave<br>And though Red September  
>With skies fire-paved<br>I begged you appear  
>Like a thorn for the holy ones<em>

"ITACHI!" His fanther screamed from downstairs. (yes Itachi lives with his father) Itachi got up and was careful not to rouse Sasuke from his slumber and went downstairs. "Yes..Father." His father frowned and crossed his arms. "It's 12:30! What are you doing sleeping?" Itachi sighed, " I had a long night last night, my friend got kicked out of his house and I had to go get him…he'll be staying here for a while if you don't mine father…"

"Well can I meet this friend of yours Itachi?" Itachi only nodded. "Sasuke!" His father froze at the name Itachi had said…could it be? If it was…the kid would have a death wish. His father hated Sasuke, thought he was worthless the day he was born. To see him in his house…he would surely flip.

Sasuke came walking downstairs and there it hit his father. It was him and he was getting out of the house. "Y-you! GET OUT NOW!" Sasuke looked surprised and frightened. How had this man looked familiar? "What is your deal old man…?" His father raised a hand and slapped Sasuke across the face. Itachi was in shock. "FATHER STOP!" Sasuke whipped his mouth with his sleve and glared at the man. "Touch me again and you'll regret it…" It was then his father reached over and pulled Sasuke's lip ring out. (OUCH)

_Cold was my soul  
>Untold was the pain<br>I faced when you left me  
>A rose in the rain...<br>So I swore to the razor  
>That never, enchained<br>Would your dark nails of faith  
>Be pushed through my veins again<em>

Sasuke cried out and clutched his bleeding lip and feel to his knees. There father went up and kicked him in the ribs and in the face. Itachi ran over to Sasuke and put his head on his lap trying to get him to face him. "Father! Stop! What did he ever do to you?" His father backed away from the angry ITachi.

"He's nothing Itachi, let him go. I want him out now…" Itachi shot daggers at his father. "WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE TO YOU? LOOK AT HIM!" Sasuke moaned in pain as Itachi turned him over and hugged him to his chest.

"Shh Sasuke it's okay, calm down and don't cry" Itach said softly whipping Sasuke's lip with a cold wet rag until it would stop bleeding. "W-why did he do that?" Sasuke spat out briefly.

Itachi frowned and cradled his brother. "I don't know. I'm sorry Sasuke…" Sasuke drifted off into a slumber in his brothers arms

_Bared on your tomb  
>I'm a prayer for your loneliness<br>And would you ever soon  
>Come above unto me?<br>For once upon a time  
>From the binds of your lowliness<br>I could always find  
>The right slot for your sacred key...<em>

Itachi laid his brother down on the couch and went to approach his father about his behavior. "why did you do that?" His father sighed. "Itachi….that kid…do you remember when your mother left?" Itachi shook his head. "barely…" "Well she had a small child with her…that was Sasuke Itachi….i wasn't going to tell you, I didn't think you two would ever meet. "So he's my brother and that gives you the right to beat the shit out of him?" "ITACHI! HE'S A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT." Itachi shouted back. "HE IS NOT! HE'S MY EVERYTHING AND YOU WONT BE TAKING THAT AWAY FROM ME!" with that itachi went back to his sleeping Sasuke.

Sasuke woke up with the chills not knowing where Itachi was. He felt incomplete and empty which meant he needed some kind of high. He went to the bathroom and took out a bag of cook. He emptied it onto the counter and began to chop it up and then started to snort it.

_Six feet deep is the incision  
>In my heart, that barless prison<br>Discoulours all with tunnel vision  
>Sunsetter...<br>Nymphetamine  
>Sick and weak from my condition<br>This lust, this vampyric addiction  
>To Her alone in full submission<br>None better_

Sasuke began to think about all the drama that had gone on that day. Why does everybody hate him? He was then starting to snort more feeling he did not get his fill. Was enough ever enough anymore. It seemed as if this was all he could do to feel better. He knew that his life was over so he just kept snorting.

He began to caough and his throat felt numb and he couldn't breath. His nose then began to bleed uncontrollably. _Oh shit…..i did exactly what I told itachi I wouldn't do…_

He felt so good. He leaned his head against the wall and let the drug kick in. this is who he was and he knew he was never going to stop. This was the end. Itachi would find him and he would be dead.

_Fold to my arms  
>Hold their mesmeric away<br>And dance out to the moon  
>As we did in those golden days<em>

_Christening stars  
>I remember the way<br>We were needle and spoon  
>Mislaid in the burning hay<em>

He tried to stand but obediently fell to his knees and hit his head against the wall. Itachi heard this and ran to the bathroom and when he opened the door he was in shock and ran to sasuke with a rag for his nose.

"SASUKE NO!" Sasuke glanced at the older Uchiha with sadness in his eyes. "I-Itachi…sor-" with that his head flopped to the side and he was out.

911

_Bared on your tomb  
>I'm a prayer for your loneliness<br>And would you ever soon  
>Come above unto me?<br>For once upon a time  
>From the bind of your holiness<br>I could always find the right slot for your sacred key_

"A-am I dead?" Sasuke thought opening his eyes only to be blinded by the light. He saw itachi sitting right next to him. "I-itachi…" Itachi glance at Sasuke, his eyes glistering with happiness. "Sasuke you're awake!" With that he hugged him close.

Itachi looked into Sasukes eyes. "I need to tell you something Sasuke." "what is it?" Sasuke spoke back. "Do you remember when your mom left?" Sasuke only shook his head. His voice was a little harass. (They are in a hospital) Sasuke began to look around and began to shake. "C-can we leave…." Itachi shook his head. "Anyways, Sasuke….we are…brothers my dad told me last night.." Sasuke went wide eyed. "That doesn't change anything does it?" Itachi shook his head. "No, I love you just the same." Sasuke smiled lightly and tried to sit up and hug his new found brother but itachi pushed him back down. "You need rest otouto." Sasuke looked around and and started shaking. "I don't want to be here….can we please leave Aniki…"

Itachi frowned. "Sasuke you overdosed….you remember our agreement don't you….?" Sasuke went into a state of panic. "Aniki please no, give me one more chance! Don't make me go I fucking hate hospitals!"

"I'm sorry….i already have you set up somewhere for a month….otouto.." Sasuke trembled and sat up and glared at his brother. "Your going to betray me?" Itachi gasped. "NO OTOUTO! I'm helping you! You just don't see that as help because your frightened."

Sasuke had never given Itachi that look before, it frightened him. "IM. NOT. GOING." Itachi put his hand on Sasukes check. "Yes, you are otouto. I want to see you better." With that itachi got up and began to walk out the door.

"Where are you going Aniki!" Sasuke pulled the IV's out of his arm and ran after his brother after he got no answer. Two nurses came up and grabbed him by the arms and got out a needle as Sasuke started to struggle.

"ANIKI!" Itachi stopped and went about three feet from his brother and just looked at him. Sasuke was trembling and struggling from the nurses.

"Uchiha Itachi, do we have your permission to sedate him?"

Sasuke went wide eyed. Would his brothe really let them put him out? That would be hurting him. Itachi promise he would never let anybody hurt him. That's why he was so shocked when a tear floated down itachi's face as he nodded and turned and walked away.

Sasuke struggled even harder but the nurses got him in the arm with the needle and Sasuke slowly began to stumble. "I-I..hate you aniki…" And with that Sasuke was out and sent to rehab.

ANGST! WOOT!

Song Nymphetamine by cradle of filth.


End file.
